mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Mecha in Harobots
The following is a list of mecha that appeared in the Harobots crossover franchise for various handheld gaming consoles. Appearances are recorded by the original Wonder Swan game (WS), the Game Boy Color remake (GBC), and the Game Boy Advanced sequel (GBA) G-Breaker/Sunrise Heroes *Gunblaze Ace (WS, GBC) *Gunblaze B (GBA) *Gunblaze D (GBA) *Gunblaze I (GBA) *Gunblaze K (GBA) *Impulse 7 (WS, GBC) *Cloud Saber (GBC) *Guardial (WS, GBC) *Deathguid (WS, GBC) *Air Cavalier (WS, GBC) *Winted (WS, GBC) *Gulstorm (WS, GBC) *Maysurge (GBA) *Gun Elephant (GBA) *Midiator (GBA) Braves Exkaiser *Exkaiser (WS, GBC, GBA) *King Exkaiser (WS, GBC, GBA) *Dinogeist Robot Form (WS, GBA) *Dinogeist Dinosaur Form (GBA) Listed as Geister Fighbird *Fighbird (WS, GBC, GBA) *Flame Breaster Fighbird (WS, GBC, GBA) Da-Garn *Da-Garn (WS, GBC, GBA) *Da-Garn X (WS, GBC, GBA) Might Gaine *Gaine (WS, GBC, GBA) *Might Gaine (WS, GBC, GBA) *Black Might Gaine (WS, GBA) *Great Might Gaine (GBA) J-Decker *Deckerd (WS, GBC, GBA) *J-Decker (WS, GBC, GBA) *Fire J-Decker (GBA) *Mad Mother (GBA) Goldran *Dran (WS, GBC, GBA) *Goldran (WS, GBC, GBA) *Sky Goldran (GBA) Dagwon *DagFire (GBC, GBA) *Fire Dagwon (WS, GBC, GBA) GaoGaiGar/FINAL *GaiGar (WS, GBC, GBA) *GaoGaiGar (WS, GBA) *GoldyGlove GaoGaiGar (GBA) *VolFogg (GBC) *GoldyMarg (GBA) *Star GaoGaiGar (GBC, GBA) *GoldyGlove Star GaoGaiGar (GBA) *ZX-07 Arm (GBA; only as a character in his human form) *GaoFar (GBA) *GaoFighGar (GBC, GBA) *J-Der (WS, GBC, GBA) *King J-Der (WS, GBC, GBA) *Zonuda Robo (GBA) Betterman *Kakuseijin (GBC) Eldoran Raijin-Oh *Raijin-Oh (WS, GBC, GBA) *God Raijin-Oh (WS, GBC, GBA) *Jaku Satan (WS, GBC) Ganbaruger *Ganbaruger (WS, GBC, GBA) *Great Ganbaruger (WS, GBC, GBA) Gosaurer *Gosaurer (WS, GBC, GBA) *King Gosaurer (WS, GBC, GBA) Daiteioh *Daiteioh (GBC) Ideon *Ideon (WS, GBC, GBA) *Adigo (WS, GBC) *Jigu Makku (WS, GBC) *Ganga Rubu (WS, GBC) Daiohja *Daiohja (WS, GBA) Dougram *Standard Dougram (WS, GBC, GBA) *Jumppack Dougram (GBA) *Jagd Dougram (GBA) *Standard Roundface (WS, GBC) *Crab Gunner (WS, GBC) *Kojima Roundfacer (GBA) *Bigfoot (GBA) Xabungle *Xabungle (WS, GBC, GBA) *Walker Gallia (WS, GBC, GBA) *Iron Gear (WS, GBC, GBA) *Promeus (WS) *Doran (WS, GBC) *Blockary (GBC) VOTOMS *Standard Scopedog (WS, GBA) *Red Shoulder Custom Scopedog (GBC, GBA) *Turbo Custom Scopedog (GBA) *Bloodsucker (GBA) *Brutishdog (WS, GBA) *WP Berserga (WS, GBC, GBA) *Fatty (GBA) *Strikedog (GBA) *Rapidly Dog (WS, GBC, GBA) *Ecrevise (GBA) Dunbine/Neo Byston Well *Dunbine (WS, GBC, GBA) *Standard Billbine (WS, GBC, GBA) *Night Camo Billbine (GBA) *Drumlo (WS, GBC) *Leprechaun (WS, GBC) *Vierres (GBA) *Black Zwarth (GBC, GBA) *Sirbine (GBC, GBA) *Zwauth (WS, GBC, GBA) Galient/Iron Crest *Standard Galient (GBC, GBA) *Assault Galient (WS, GBA) *Iron Colossus (WS, GBC, GBA) *Gray Promaxis (WS, GBC) *Hy's Wingal (WS, GBC, GBA) *Jashinhei (WS, GBC, GBA) L-Gaim *L-Gaim Mark 1 (WS, GBC, GBA) *L-Gaim Mark 2 (WS, GBC, GBA) *Replica Auge (WS, GBC, GBA) *Ashura Temple (WS, GBC) *Bat-Shu (WS, GBA) *Helmine (GBC) *Original Auge (GBC, GBA) *Pagorta (GBC) Layzner *Layzner Mark 1 (WS, GBC, GBA) *Daljuan (WS, GBC, GBA) *El Darr (WS, GBC, GBA) *Dankova (WS, GBC, GBA) *Gashlan (WS, GBC, GBA) *Zakaal (GBC, GBA) Invincible Trilogy Zambot 3 *Zambot 3 (WS, GBC, GBA) *Deathcain and Heldyne (WS, GBC) The sprite is mostly Heldyne with Deathcain behind him *Bandok (WS, GBC) Daitarn 3 *Daitarn 3 (WS, GBC, GBA) Trider G7 *Trider G7 (WS, GBC, GBA) Giant Gorg *Gorg (WS, GBC, GBA) *Cyborg Jellyfish (GBC) *Rabull Guardian (WS) Listed simply as Guardian *Manon Guardian (WS, GBC, GBA) Dragonar *Dragonar-1 (WS, GBC, GBA) *Dragonar-2 (GBC) *Dragonar-3 (GBC) *Falguen (WS, GBC, GBA) *Mass Production Gilgazamune (WS, GBC) Vifam *Vifam (WS, GBC, GBA) *Duraphe (WS, GBC, GBA) *Wug (WS, GBC) *Ruzarga (WS) Galatt *Jumbow (WS, GBC) *Galatt Jumbow (WS, GBC) Wataru *Ryujinmaru (WS, GBC) Ryujinmaru appeared on the box of the GBA game despite nothing from Wataru being featured *Senjinmaru (WS, GBC) *Jyakomaru (WS, GBC) Granzort *Granzort (WS, GBC) *Aquabeat (WS, GBC) *Winzart (WS, GBC) Iron Leaguer *Magnum Ace (WS, GBC) *Mach Windy (WS, GBC) *Kiai Ryuken (WS, GBC) *Jurta Kiwami (GBC) *Topjoy (GBC) *GZ (GBC) Ryu Knight *Ryu Knight Zephyr (WS, GBC) *Ryu Mage Magidora (WS, GBC) *Ryu Priest Baurus (WS, GBC) Outlaw Star *Outlaw Star (GBC) Escaflowne *Escaflowne (WS, GBC, GBA) *Scheherazade (WS, GBC, GBA) *Dilandau's Alseides (WS, GBC, GBA) Raideen The Superior *God Raideen (WS, GBC) *Black Raideen (WS, GBC) Brain Powerd *Yuu Brain (GBC) *Merged Nelly Brain (GBC) Gasaraki *Raiden (GBC) *Ishtar (GBC) *Kugai Shuten (GBC) Big O *Big O (GBC, GBA) *Dorothy 1 (GBA) *Big Duo (GBA) Infinite Ryvius *Ein Valder (GBC)